


Maple Syrup

by Bardaholic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is a bit of a top, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardaholic/pseuds/Bardaholic
Summary: The way Ruby told Belle that she likes it when her syrup gets on everything was pretty yummy.





	Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Published on Fanfic.net Nov 26, 2012
> 
> This was my first (only?) OUAT fic, and my first smut fic.
> 
> Stole a line from Mass Effect because it was too good not to.

Ruby hummed along to the radio as she made her rounds through the deserted diner, wiping down tables and stacking chairs. Granny hadn't been feeling well lately, so Ruby had more or less looked after the diner by herself for the day. One of the other waitresses had offered to stay back and help with the clean up but Ruby had sent her home. She preferred to work alone. She enjoyed the solitude as she swung her hips along to her favourite tunes.

An hour earlier she'd flipped the sign on the door to "CLOSED", drawn all the blinds down over the windows and headed out the back to wash up the remaining dishes stacked by the sink. By the time she'd ventured back to the dining area it was almost pitch black outside. All that was left to do was sweep and mop.

A gentle knock against the front door startled Ruby and she parted the blinds to see Belle's eyes looking right into her own. Worried, she unlocked the door and invited Belle in.

"Hey, is everything okay? Can I get you anything?"

Belle suddenly smiled as she locked the door behind her and lowered the volume on the radio as the opening lines of "Man Eater" echoed in the empty space. She flicked off all the lights so that the only illumination came from a couple of bright neon signs behind the bar. Ruby's worry instantly turned to curiosity.

Belle kept her eyes pinned to Ruby's in an almost predatory gaze as she stalked towards the slightly taller woman. She paused when she was just a couple of steps away then suddenly lunged at Ruby.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and Belle backed Ruby up against the edge of the bar. Ruby moaned into the kiss, taken by surprise. She wound a hand into Belle's hair, using the other to pull their bodies closer together.

Hands roamed and lips, tongues and teeth battled for dominance until Ruby reversed their positions. She wrapped her hands around Belle's thighs, lifting her effortlessly onto the bar. Belle had other plans, but decided to take advantage of the position for a while. She locked her ankles around Ruby's back and drew her in, pressing their hips together as she nibbled at Ruby's neck. Ruby whimpered in frustration, the sound sending waves of arousal flooding through Belle. Ruby's sharp nose caught the musky scent.

Belle hurriedly began unbuttoning Ruby's bright red shirt, eager to feel skin on skin. She fumbled through the first few buttons before she lost her patience and tore the shirt open. Ruby growled in approval, enjoying the aggressive display. Her shirt was soon thrown to the floor, quickly followed by her simple black bra.

Belle scratched her nails gently over Ruby's back while she sucked and licked the pulse point at the woman's throat. Her lips then continued their journey down to Ruby's collarbone and the space between her breasts. She kissed and nibbled every inch of Ruby's chest but purposely avoided the hardened peaks straining for attention.

Ruby arched into Belle but groaned in disappointment when Belle's legs fell away from her waist. Belle slid to the side and tapped her hand against the bar-top, silently asking Ruby to climb up beside her.

Ruby complied and was instantly pushed down onto her back. Belle removed her own dress and dropped it behind the bar before setting to work on her companion's leather pants. Her shoes had to come off before her pants could, but Belle put the strappy black pumps back onto Ruby's feet afterwards and moaned in delight at the sight of Ruby lying almost naked atop the bar she'd been eating breakfast at just a couple of days earlier.

Ruby's nostrils flared and her voice was an octave lower than usual when she spoke.

"You smell delicious." She groaned then continued in a near-whisper, "I want to taste you."

A shiver ran down Belle's spine and she moved over Ruby's body to hover over her chin. Ruby wrapped her arms around Belle's legs and pulled her down, kissing her through sheer black panties. They moaned together as Ruby pulled the thin material aside and inhaled the intoxicating scent before plunging her tongue into slick, warm velvet.

Ruby's tongue found Belle's clit and Belle cried out when Ruby sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. She could feel her pleasure building fast but pulled away.

"Not...yet," she panted as Ruby grinned up at her smugly.

Belle manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bar. Before jumping down, she turned back to Ruby.

" _Staaay_ ", she smirked with wink as Ruby frowned.

Ruby waited impatiently while Belle rummaged through the shelves behind the bar. She leaned over to take a peak, but Belle pushed her back down and resumed her position straddling the prone woman. She ran a finger over Ruby's panties before sliding them down toned legs and throwing them aside. She held up the bottle she'd retrieved from the shelves and leant down to whisper huskily in Ruby's ear.

"I'm going to pour it on these round things." She squeezed Ruby's left breast playfully. "But I kinda like when it gets on everything."

Ruby shivered and let out something halfway between a laugh and a moan as she quickly captured Belle's lips with her own.

Belle straddled Ruby's taut abdomen, using her knees to pin the woman's arms by her sides, and rested back on her heels as she lazily began to drizzle maple syrup over Ruby's nipples. The syrup gathered atop the peaks for a moment before spilling over and beginning a slow trail over the gentle curves of Ruby's breasts.

Belle worked agonizingly slowly while the woman below her squirmed and groaned. She moved backwards until she was sitting on Ruby's thighs, leaving her abdomen exposed. She drew a line of syrup down the middle of Ruby's body, over her belly button and towards the apex of her thighs, stopping just short of the patch of dark curls.

Belle leaned over Ruby and smiled at her dishevelled appearance. She leaned down and nipped quickly at Ruby's ribs, pulling back as Ruby arched towards her. She laughed at the frustration written plainly across Ruby's face before leaning down to capture a sticky nipple between her teeth. Ruby moaned loudly, crying out when Belle began to lick and suck the rosy bud, lapping up the syrup.

Belle moved to the other nipple before beginning to lick up the trails of syrup that had run down the sides of Ruby's breasts. A light sheen of sweat covered Ruby's body and the sweet flavour of the syrup had mingled with the saltiness of her skin. The taste was divine and drove Belle into a frenzy, licking, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of Ruby's torso. Ruby's moans and cries of "Belle!" filled the diner. She tangled her fingers in Belle's hair, tugging gently and guiding her mouth lower.

Belle avoided the spot where Ruby needed her most, moving instead to her thigh. She kissed her way down one leg and back up the other, nipping at the backs of Ruby's knees and sucking roughly at her inner thighs.

When Ruby shouted, "Belle, _please!_ " Belle finally buried her face between Ruby's legs.

Ruby climaxed almost instantly, shouting Belle's name as she fell over the edge. Belle allowed her no rest, though, rolling her onto her stomach even as smaller tremors still shot through her.

Belle removed her own bra and soaked underwear and straddled one of Ruby's thighs. She pressed the front of her body down against Ruby's back, sucking on Ruby's earlobe and neck. She poured a line of syrup down Ruby's spine and started to lick it up, running her hands up and down Ruby's arms and sides.

When her lips reached the two little dimples in the small of Ruby's back, Belle reached down and pushed two fingers into Ruby's wet heat. She rested along the length of Ruby's back and they moved together, gradually picking up speed. Their moans and whimpers mingled as they neared their mutual release. Belle buried her face in Ruby's neck and whispered into her ear through ragged breaths.

"Come for me."

Belle's words sent Ruby over the edge. Her fingers stilled inside Ruby and her hips stopped grinding as her own climax hit, her wetness coating Ruby's thigh.

She slowly pulled her fingers from their warm sheath and she lay beside Ruby so they could rest for a while. They pulled each other close, kissing lazily.

Belle pulled away after a while and began to gather her clothes. Ruby stayed atop the bar and watched, enjoying the view. Belle slipped into her dress and walked over to Ruby. She turned around and Ruby reached out to slowly drag the zipper up for her. Belle shivered as Ruby's breath tickled her neck. She turned back for a gentle kiss and then headed for the door. She left as quietly as she'd first arrived.

***

Belle walked into Granny's diner bright and early. She made a beeline for the far end of the bar and settled onto a stool. She turned to see Ruby stealing glances at her while taking Sheriff Swan's order by the booths. She smiled and turned away, waiting.

A few minutes later Ruby was grinning at her from behind the bar. They leaned in towards each other, noses almost touching.

"What can I get you, hun?"

Belle smirked but Ruby continued before she could reply.

"Sorry, no sex, I just cleaned the bar."

Ruby winked and Belle blushed, her confidence not as prevalent in the light of day.

Ruby chuckled and touched Belle's cheek lightly.

"Pancakes with syrup?"

Belle just laughed and nodded.


End file.
